


ABC Cafe & Red And Black Avengers Endgame Parody

by daughterofstark



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Marvel Parody, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker sad, Tony Angst, Tony Stark Feels, Tony Stark dying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-23
Packaged: 2020-01-24 14:43:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18573607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daughterofstark/pseuds/daughterofstark
Summary: Welcome to day three before Endgame. Enjoy another sad irondad and spiderson sad parody :)





	ABC Cafe & Red And Black Avengers Endgame Parody

**Author's Note:**

> This is best read listening to the 2012 Les Mis soundtrack and reading these lyrics. Enjoy :)

 

The time is near

So near the dust is stirring in the air

And yet beware, don’t let the dead go to shame

We need a sign to rally the fandom, to call them to arms, to bring them in line

 

Tony wake up

You look as though you’ve seen Peter’s ghost

Some wine and say what’s going on

A ghost you say

A ghost maybe

He was just like a ghost to me

One minute there then he was gone

I am agoc I am aghast

Is Tony going to die at last

I’ve never seen the end so near

They talk of battles to be won

And here he comes father to son

It is sadder than an opera

 

It is time for us all to watch Tony die

Will he fight or might he sacrifice himself

Have you asked if yourself what’s the price he might pay

Or is this simply a game for the Russo’s to play

The heroes of marvel are changing in Endgame

 

Red the blood of angry fans

Black the movies of ages past

Red endgame is coming to dawn

Black the countdown that ends at last

 

If you’d been there on titan you might know how it feels

To be struck in the gut in a moment of endless despair

If you’d been then today you might also know

How your whole world could change in one single snap

And now his son is gone

And soon he will be too.

 

Red he feels his soul on fire

Black his world now he’s not there

Red the color of iron spider

Black the color of his ash

 

Tony no longer has his child

I do not doubt he misses him

But we are in the endgame now

We care about his lonely soul

But he strives towards a larger goal

His little life might soon fall

 

Red the blood of angry fans

Black the movies of ages past

Red endgame is coming to dawn

Black the countdown that ends at last

 

Everyone listen up

Agent Fury is dead

 

Fury, his death is the hour of fate

The avengers man

His death is the sign we await

At the funeral day they will honor his name

With the light of rebellion aflame in their eyes

Their candles of grief will kindle the flames

At the tomb of dust the avengers will rise

 

Endgame is near

Let us welcome it gladly with courage and fear

Let us watch the movie with doubts in our hearts

With a sobbing shout

The fans will come one and all

They will come, Endgame calls!

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this parody, here are some others:  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585127  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18597745  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18560743  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/18549115


End file.
